


Ariel

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [6]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Zero and Jude began their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry some may find this a bit boring. I focused more on the feelings of the characters so not a whole lot actually happened action wise but I still liked the way it turned out. I'll be doing one for the twins as well but i'm in medical school and finals are coming up so I'll be busy for about a month. I like to write in my spare time so i'm sure something will pop up here and there but not like this past week. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it. .❀(*•⌄•*)❀.

The rain relentlessly poured from the black sky seeking haven in the earth. Jude had complicated feelings about rain. It had been raining the night his mother locked him in their basement, and while he found the thunder unsettling he found the raindrops themselves beautiful and alluring. He watched as each drop lived and died from the clouds to the pavement and turned his attention to Zero who was struggling to fix the flat tire.

“I told you we should have gotten that tire checked out. The check tire pressure warning kept going off and on but nooo you said it would be fine and look where we are.” Jude complained.

Zero pushed his dampened hair out of his face as he was getting completely drenched. He couldn’t get the lugnuts off the tire and forcefully dropped the wrench. “Can you shut up! I can’t get this damn thing off and you’re not helping by yapping non-stop.” He said on edge.

Jude scoffed and kicked him slightly to get him out of the way, “Just move.” He said and, with a few moments of struggle, changed the flat tire. Zero sighed, “Hey I'm sorry I-” he said, trying to apologize, but Jude just walked passed him and got in the car silently.

Zero picked everything up got in as they drove off in silence. Zero looked down at the bag by Jude’s feet and saw the small onesie peeking out the top. 

“It’s good.” He said almost believably, “It’s good that she wanted her son after all. I mean i’m upset, but this isn’t a bad thing.” He tried to reach for Jude’s hand but pulled away instead. 

Jude looked out the passenger window and whispered, “Sure.”

 

That night as they laid in bed, Jude had his back turned to Zero, which he hated. Zero laid there with his hand behind his head trying to think of what he could say that would make the disappointment just a bit more bearable but he couldn’t think of a single thing. 

Then Jude broke the silence, “3 times. We have tried to adopt 3 different times and every time it never works out.” He was staring at the wall as Zero looked at his back, “This was the worst though. We were there for the first ultrasound and….,” Jude paused before continuing, “It’s not a bad thing that she wanted her son. I’m glad she loved him from the moment he was born, because I know we did too, but I’m tired. Every time our hearts break just a little more and…I need a break. I want us to have kids, but for right now I can’t do this anymore.”

Zero caressed Jude’s shoulder, “Then we’ll hold off.” His voice was reassuring but Jude could detect just the smallest hint of sadness in it and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Leti I—,” “Let…” “LETI can you hold on just a minute!” Jude was shouting as he tried to load grocery bags into the car and hold the phone up to his ear with his shoulder. He finished, got into the car and continued with a sigh, “How old is she?” he asked. “No we’ve had a nine year old before. But I told you we weren’t going to foster for a while….” “That bad?” he said solemnly. “And no one else can take her?” “Tonight? How long?” “I’ll have to talk with Zero but I’ll call you back within the next 2 hours or so. Is that ok?” “Alright, bye.”

 

It was around 9pm when Jude and Zero walked into the hospital and were greeted by Leti, who was pacing back and forth. She was a caseworker and a very short older woman who beamed sunshine. Her voice was soft and calming as she spoke, “I’m really sorry you guys, but I didn’t know who else to call. I know you said no for a while but…listen this one has had it rough and you guys are the sweetest couple I know. I can’t find anyone tonight so she’ll have to—”

“We know,” Zero cut her off. “Hey don’t worry about it. It’s just a week right?”

“Yeah…two max. I just really want to make sure I get her somewhere she’ll feel safe.” Leti said as a doctor came out with a small blond girl hiding behind him.

“Boys, this is Ariel.” She said as she pat the girl on the head. She crouched down slightly and gently spoke, “Now this is Jude and Zero. They are the nicest people I know and they’re gonna take care of you for a while. You have nothing to be afraid of. They’re gonna take really good care of you until I can find home for you.”

Ariel looked up and met eyes with Jude, who gave her a soft smile, and quickly averted hers to the ground. Her lip was busted and her arm was in a sling though Jude and Zero could still see the bruises that darkened her skin. 

Leti pulled Jude and Zero off to the side and lightly said, “One more thing boys…she doesn’t speak.” 

 

Zero opened the door for Ariel and Jude who carried the small dirty bag that housed all of her possessions. She looked around truly astounded at the house. Zero tried to hold out his hand to her, “I’ll show you which room is yours.” He said smiling but she didn’t take his hand or say a word. 

Zero quickly erased the dejected look on his face and began walking up the curved staircase. He walked into a room that was white and pink. A canopy bed sat off in the corner and glittery butterflies were scattered across the walls. Glow in the dark stars were stuck to the ceiling and Ariel had never seen anything so delicate and beautiful. She was afraid to touch anything.

“This will be your room and you can do whatever you like in here.” Jude said, having followed them. He sat her bag down on a small table and pulled out a basket with some dolls and books in it. “Are you hungry?” he asked. She shook her head. “Do you want to shower?” She shook her head. “Are you sleepy?” She nodded and looked at the ground. 

Zero showed her a few drawers filled with clothes, “You can use anything that fits you, Ok? This bathroom is yours.” Zero said, turning on the star shaped light switch illuminating the bathroom filled with lavender toiletries. “Our room is just down the hall so if you need anything you can just knock and we’ll come right out.” She nodded slightly. 

Jude had disappeared for a minute and came back with 2 water bottles and a granola bar which he placed on the table next to her bed. 

“Good night.” They both said to her as they left her.

They laid in bed later looking up at the ceiling and Zero softly whispered, “This one’s tough.”

 

As the days went on they slowly picked up on how she subtly communicated what she wanted. She never spoke, or really made eye contact, but she would look at what she wanted and every now and then point or nod and shake her head. 

She seemed to really like Jude’s banana oatmeal, as that was the only thing they ever found completely finished on her plate, and reading. She would always carry around this book about a ballerina and her bookmark was always in a different place. Zero guessed she must have read it a good 10 times by now.

She never smiled or seemed happy but didn’t seem afraid anymore either. Most of her injuries were healing up and the only time she ever seemed frightened was when Jude dropped a bowl as they were eating lunch one day. She flinched and slightly covered her head as she trembled. Zero was sitting beside her and leaned down so she could see him and whispered, “Ariel? It’s ok. It was just a bowl.” 

 

“Leti, not that we’re complaining but it’s been over four weeks already what’s going on!?” Jude asked over the phone. After a few minutes he hung up and sat on the bed. 

Zero walked over and leaned him down kissing him as he smiled, unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed his neck and traced the mole perfectly placed there with his tongue and asked, “What did she say?”

“She’s having trouble finding a home. She wants to give her somewhere she can stay for a long time but every place is just a temporary one.” Jude explained gently moaning into Zero’s kiss.

“She can always just stay here. I mean we could—” Zero said as he rubbed himself against Jude who let out a sigh and gently pushed him off. 

“How many times do we have to go through this before you learn?” Jude asked as he sat up and turned to Zero. “They’ll take her away. They always do so don’t get too attached.” 

“No. That little girl has been through so much and you know what, I am going to get attached, because everyone deserves that. Everyone deserves for someone to care about them.” He protested and left the room. Jude laid back down and sighed deeply feeling ever so slightly guilty about keeping a safe distance from her.

 

That night it rained. The thunder was loud enough to wake Jude from a bad dream. He never slept well when it thundered. He got out of bed to get a glass of water and walked in front of Ariel’s room to head down the stairs. 

The door was cracked, which it never was and a bad feeling swept over him. He slowly opened the door and could see that she wasn’t in her bed. Panic quickly made his heart race as a flash of thunder tore through the sky and thunder vibrated the house. Jude could hear heavy breathing coming from the closet and opened the doors to see Ariel curled up in the corner covering her ears. His heart ached with all the care he had tried to hold back. He reached out towards her only to have her shake her head no. He pulled back and swallowed hard not really sure of what to do. 

He kneeled down and moved the clothes over so he could sit up beside her and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the raindrops hit her window and cast dancing shadows on the wooden floor. He got up and found a soft blue blanket gently placing it on her sitting down once again.

A crash of thunder reverberated through the air and Jude closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ariel looked at him recognizing the uncomfortable look on his face. 

He sighed, “I really hate the thunder.” There was a long pause before he continued, “But I find the rain to be very beautiful. I never know how to feel when it starts raining, because while I find it lovely and I want it, deep down I’m also very afraid.” 

Jude didn’t speak for a long time. He would sneak a peek at her every now and then to make sure she was alright and each time he did she looked less and less afraid, which made him relieved.

He took a deep breath and finally began, “They’re trying to find you a new home…but i’d like it very much if you’d stay with us. Only if you want to, of course. But, if you did, I’d like to take you to school, pack your lunch and teach you how to braid your hair. We could even look into some ballet schools if you’d like. But again…only if you want to.”

There was nothing but the sound of the rain tapping gently against the glass. Jude’s hand was resting on the floor when he felt a small hand grasp onto his. He looked at her surprised and she looked up at him and nodded.

 

“I can’t believe you brought that.” Jude said looking at Zero’s back pack.

“You never know what you’re gonna need and I’d rather have too much than not enough when the time comes.” Zero answered patting his backpack. Jude rolled his eyes and smiled gently.

Jude and Zero sat watching Ariel play at the park. She still wouldn’t speak even after all this time but she was much more comfortable with them. 

“How long has she been with us?” Jude asked as he grabbed the bag of baby carrots out of Zero’s backpack.

“Almost 4 months? Zero answered. “She really likes that ballet class and the fourth grade teacher said that she’s very intelligent, especially with numbers. Even if she won’t talk the other kids have been nice. I was worried about that actually.” They chatted as they watched Ariel fall down and skin her knee.

They both jumped up and ran over to her as she just looked at the blood pool around the abrasion. 

Zero picked her up and carried her to the bench. He rummaged through his back pack and pulled out a first aid kit. 

Jude looked on open mouthed in amazement as Zero looked up and said “What?” defensively. Jude put up his hands and said, “Nothing,” as he chuckled.

“I told you we needed to be prepared.” He said as he cleaned and bandaged her knee. “There you go princess.” He smiled warmly and for the first time she hugged him.

 

“Are you sure??” “Everything is settled then?” “Letti we’ve been trying to get this done for a while so if we tell her and this doesn’t go through for some reason. I don’t want to put her through that.” “No we’re gonna ask her right now. Ok. Bye” Jude got off the phone and took a deep breath as Zero looked up at him from the couch in the living room. 

“We good?” He asked hopefully.

“I…I think we are actually.” Jude said almost in disbelief.

“Ariel can you come in here??” Zero called after her.

She silently walked in the living room and Zero motioned her to sit on the couch as he moved to the coffee table in front of her. Jude stood looking almost afraid. 

She stared at them and Zero started, “You’ve been with us for about 6 months now and we were hoping, if you want…we wanted to…maybe..” Zero ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

“We’d like to adopt you.” Jude blurted out. 

“We care about you very much and if you think it’s something you’d like too we’d like to officially adopt you. It’s ok if this isn’t something you want.” He crouched down beside her. “This is your home for as long as you want. If you say no, that will never change.” He reached out and touched her hand.

“What do you think? Yes or no?” Zero asked as he nodded and shook his head.

There was a long pause as she looked at the floor and back at each of them.

“I want to be your daughter.” She said softly.


End file.
